The Prince And The Half Breed
by Sans Fire
Summary: Sakura got an invite to Prince Sasuke's home where he would announce his “wife”. She is excited and positive that she will be the one, but what happens when a certain blonde with blue eyes gets in her way? SasuNaru


**Okay! This is The Prince and The Half Breed!**

**Summary: Sakura got an invite to Prince Sasuke's home where he would announce his "wife". She is excited and positive that she will be the one, but what happens when a certain blonde gets in her way? SasuNaru**

**Warnings: Yaoi, SasuNaru, lemon flavoured, M rated, Sakura Bashing!**

* * *

**The Prince And The Half Breed **

* * *

Sakura hummed happily, tugging a large neon yellow hairbrush through her vibrant pink hair, when suddenly a loud 'knock knock!' came from her door. She stood up, walking over and opening the ornate door to see who it was.

"A-ah! Princess Sakura!" It was one of her maids

"Hai? What is it?" She snapped, rather rudely, annoyed for being interrupted

"An-Anou...yo-you get a le-letter..." The shy girl handed her a letter.

"...Sannkyuu. Now go." The pink haired princess slammed the door in her face before bouncing onto her bed, her barbie pink dress poofing out around her. "Hmm...wonder what it could be." She tore it open to read it.

_'Dear Princess Sakura,_

_You have been formally invited to come to Prince Uchiha Sasuke's castle, where he will proceed to name his "_wife"_, and wed them. You are one of the suitoress' that have been chosen for his final decision. Prince Uchiha will choose his bride, and the correlation will follow the wedding. _

_The party is held tonight, at 8pm, the Uchiha Castle._

_Hope you can attend,_

_yours sincerely,_

_Hatake Kakashi.'_

Her green eyes widened.

"YATTA!!" She squealed happily, jumping up and down on her bed before flying out her bedroom door into the thrown room to her mother and father. "Mummy, Daddy, look! I just got a letter!! FROM UCHIHA SASUKE!"

"...Prince Uchiha?"

"HAI! He's gathering the most beautiful girls in the world to come to his palace so he can choose one and MARRY THEM!!"

"My, Sakura, isn't this a perfect opportunity?! Now you must work as hard as you can to win his heart." Sakura's mother gushed, "we'll make you look stunning!"

"Darling, it's not just about looks, you must be kind and sweet too." Her father added.

"Hai, hai, we'll worry about that later, now let's go find some clothes! I'll go down to the dress makers, Sakura, honey, you go to your room and have a shower."

"HAI!" The pinkette squealed again, darting off down the corridor into her room. Her father sighed mournfully.

After showering, she saw the dress that she was going to wear on the bed.

It was "beautiful". It was a pink silk corset, with dark purple hems and lace backing, and the skirt was long and the same pink silk as the top.

"WAAH! This is beautiful!" She grinned, slipping into it and running out of the room happily.

Once her hair and make-up was done, she ran down to the chariot to set off to the Castle.

_'Hahaha, I came early so that I'll have some alone time with Sasuke-kun!!' _she giggled in her mind (A/N: craaazy!!).

The carriage pulled up to the massive house, and the driver opened the door for the princess, as she stepped out, gawping at the beautiful mansion. The entire place was scattered with stunning fairy lights, and there were torches lining the path up to the grand front door.

She laughed, running up to the entrance. She was going to be living here soon! The pinkette glanced around for the raven. There were many people running around, adding the final decoration, but she couldn't see the prince anywhere.

Frowning, she went inside. Walking through the grand hall, she found the thrown room, with Uchiha Minato and Fugaku sitting on their thrown's, talking to each other about something, when their eyes fell on the new girl.

"...Hello?" The Queen asked, "are you lost, dear?"

"U-um...I'm one of the suitoress'...I think I came a bit early..."

"Ah, right. One of Sasuke's _suitoress_..." For some reason the black haired woman made a face. "Well, Sasuke's in his room, you're welcome to go up and see him if you want. I think a few other guests came early too, though I'm not sure. His room is up those stairs on the left."

"Sannkyuu, Minato-chan."

"Please address my wife, and your queen, with a little more respect, and call her Uchiha-san." Fugaku's cold voice rang out through the large room. Sakura flinched, shying away from the intimidating man.

"Go-gomen."

"Go."

"Ha-hai!" She high tailed it out of there.

Panting, she climbed up the, what seemed to be, never ending staircase until she reached a long corridor, leading to a room at the end. She frowned, holding her arms in fear.

"Well, when I move in, we're certainly not living up here...though it is further enough away so his parents don't hear my moans..." She giggled to herself (EW!). Sakura approached the door, and opened it. "Sasuke-kuun! I came a bit early, so we can spend some-" The room was very dark, but she stopped when she saw two bodies pressed against the wall. She couldn't see properly, but it looked like the figure sandwiched between the wall had their legs wrapped around the other person and...Her green orbs blinked, as she squinted through the darkness.

Suddenly the lights came on, and she jumped, slightly startled.

"...Who are you and what are you doing here?" That familiar cold voice echoed.

She winced at the bright light before being able to distinguish the people. A raven haired boy was standing next to a blonde teen, who as a lot smaller.

One of them was her beloved Sasuke-kun!

"Oh Sasuke-kun! Don't you remember me? I'm insulted." She huffed, pouting, before immediately smiling again. "It's me! Princess Sakura!" She grinned up at him.

"...Hn." her eyes settled on the second person.

The blonde.

He was small, with messy golden locks and perfect sun-kissed skin. How odd. She pondered. You don't normally see blondes in Japan...their very rare...He had stunning blue eyes, that reminded her of looking into the ocean, and three whisker marks on each cheek.

But then she saw his ears.

_Tsk_. She tutted in her mind. _Demon_. He had a pair of large, fluffy orange ears and a fox tail wagging shyly behind him. _What's that half breed mutt doing here? _She scowled before smiling at Sasuke.

"I can't wait till you announce the marriage, it's going to be brilliant." The demon froze, his eyes darting the the raven's before back at the ground, a light hew staining his cheeks. "_You_, get me a drink. I want a glass of fresh pineapple juice, and make it quick." She snapped, then tried to giggle cutely for the Uchiha's attention.

"Ex-excuse me?!" The kitsune had the nerve to speak back to her!

"I said, get me a drink." She hissed before pushing him out of the door, and slamming in his face. "Sorry about that Sasuke, the demon needs to learn his place." She smiled coyly, wrapping an arm around his. He glared heatedly at her. "So, this is where we'll be living?...Sleeping?" She purred when suddenly she was shaken off.

"Maybe _you_ should learn _yours_. Make yourself _comfortable_. But don't stay up here too long. The ceremony's going to start soon." The prince snarled before walking out the door, leaving Sakura sitting on his bed looking like an idiot.

"_Make yourself comfortable_...That surely means that he wants me to stay! YATTA!" She giggled, snuggling into the large, lush beds silk blankets.

As she did so, she couldn't help but inhale the raven's sexy scent, but for some bizarre reason...it smelt of sweat and...strawberries? She shook her head. She continued to nuzzle Sasuke's pillow when she felt something hard poking her neck. Sitting up she pulled it out from under the covers.

In her hand was a small bottle of...gel? Frowning, she glanced at the label.

"Lube...?" Her eyes widened in realisation, blushing furiously. "Th-that means...h-he must have _jerked off_ in this bed!!" She gasped, "and...strawberry flavoured??" She giggled, before quickly hiding it again. She'd use that later (keep dreaming, Sakura).

Suddenly a loud bell rang through the castle as a signal to the beginning of the ball.

The princess scrambled up, running down the corridor to reach the ball room just in time.

While she was upstairs the place had been transformed into a perfect mascaraed ball (if you have seen Van Helsing ((with Hugh Jackson in)) it's the mascaraed ball from that, with all the vampires). Grinning, she went to dance.

As she was circling the room, she couldn't help but notice that Sasuke was there, slow dancing with someone. She frowned, making her way over, holding her feathered mask to her face, and saw that it was that same blonde boy dancing with HER fiancé! She growled but stopped.

_'What am I doing?! Hahaha, Sasuke-kun's aloud one dance, I mean, he's going to be spending the rest of his life with me, and plus, that half breed is no threat. I'm much more beautiful_' She laughed at her stupidity, though inside she still felt her heart strings tug when she saw how tenderly the demon rested his cheek and palms against the Uchiha's chest, and the way those pale arms wrapped so _gently_ around the blonde's waist. She shook it off and continued to dance.

After 2 hours of dancing, all the while her _beloved_ Sasuke-kun had been practically _wrapped_ around the blonde, the music slowed and a man with grey hair walked onto the stage.

"Good evening, and thank you for all joining us here today for the correlation of Uchiha Sasuke and his chosen..._bride_." He sniggered for some absurd reason (Yes...._abserd..._) "Now, if you were asked to be a suitoress, please make your way to the first row of seats, and the rest of the guests, please find seats from the 3rd row back."

There was a large scuffle as the suitoress' fought their way to the first seat, then the second, and so on until they were all seated. Sakura was sat 5th, next to Yamanaka Ino.

"Forehead, what the hell are you doing here?!" The platinum blonde hissed. When she said there aren't many blondes, she meant natural golden blondes, not bleached.

"I could ask you the same thing, Ino-pig!"

"I'm before you," she stuck out her tongue, "so he's going to choose me!"

"Whatever! I came to his room! I lay on his _bed_!" Take _THAT_! She grinned victoriously.

"Oh yeah? Well he said '_nice to see you_!'" She taunted.

"I held the bottle of lube that Sasuke-kun uses to jerk off with! It's _strawberry_ flavoured!" Suddenly a loud choking sound was heard from Sakura's other side.

She scowled, turning round to glare at the person only to see it was that same half breed demon gasping, seemingly choking on his own saliva. _What an idiot_. "Can you keep it down?!" she hissed, "this bench is for _suitoress_'! What is a half breed doing here?!"

"Actually," the princess was taken aback at how lovely his voice was, soft yet amazing to listen to. "It's for potential brides for the bastard."

"THE _**BASTARD**_?! Did you just call my future husband a _**BASTARD**_?!" Sakura screamed at the top of her voice, drawing everyone's attention to her. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Minato and Fugaku snickering.

"Forehead! Sit down! You're disrupting the ceremony!" Ino yanked her back down. "Idiot, ignore it. He's quite obviously deluded."

"Yeah. I suppose. I'll have the guards throw him out afterwards."

"Hai." The two harpy's glared at the half breed.

Suddenly trumpets sounded and the large doors were thrown to reveal a very sexy looking Sasuke.

Sakura's mouth sagged open.

The Uchiha prince stood there in black slacks and a fitted white shirt, that was un tucked and slightly overlapping his trousers. He also was wearing a black tie that was loosely undone, handing around his neck. His hair was tussled, though still in the duck butt shape. His black eyes were smouldering, making every girl there swoon (and one boy grin).

He walked up the isle, his casual stance making it as though he was striding through the high street, until he was at the alter.

His parents said a few words before Kakashi came in and nodded towards the suitoress', who were drooling madly.

The prince walked over, glancing at every girl indifferently before moving on to the next.

When he reached Sakura, she was buzzing with excitement. She fluttered her eyelashes, pulling all her flirty moves.

He walked passed her before stopping.

_'YATTA! He's coming back!'_ She squealed in her mind as he held out his hand. She was about to step forward when suddenly a golden hand placed on top of the pale one.

She blinked, following the hand all the way up to the arm to see the blonde boy, glowing with happiness.

Sakura stood agape for about 20 seconds till she snapped out of it when the half breed stepped forward, off the bench.

Sasuke smiled lovingly, wrapping an arm around the tanned boys waist, while holding his hand in the other as he steered the small teen to the alter.

"WHAT?!" Everyone stopped to look at the screaming pink haired bitch, "you can't marry a half bre-" Suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth as the platinum blonde shut her up.

"Sorry....continue." Ino glared at her. She had seen the look that Sasuke gave her, and she could tell that her friend would be no more if Sakura had called the kitsune 'half breed'.

Every suitoress was in complete shock through the entire thing.

Kakashi grinned under his mask, standing in front of the raven and the kitsune, and held out a scroll of paper.

"Today it is declared that prince Uchiha Sasuke is to marry his beloved amour, Uzumaki Naruto, the prince of the Uzumaki clan, Son of the great fox demon Kyuubi No Yoko, here by settling an war between human and Demon. The two have known each other longer than 17yrs, since they were little, and Sasuke was always in love, and possessive over what he fondly dubbed 'his little foxy dobe', much to Naruto's displeasure, but Sasuke got his own nickname from the cunning fox, and has been known as 'Naruto's possessive bastard' for as long as I've known him. I wish you both a happy life for as long as you both shall live." A cheer erupted from the crowd (minus the first row) as the two lovers kissed deeply, Sasuke's arms slinking around Naruto's waist as they continued to press their lips together.

Kakashi coughed awkwardly after 5 minutes, as the princes hand had begun to slide up the blonde's shirt.

The half breed blushed brightly, smacking his husband lightly on the arm before grinning and pecking him on the lips.

The crowd 'aww'ed at the love between them.

Sakura was still in a state of shock as they sat for dinner.

Her and Ino were at a table with the newly weds, prince Lee, Sai, Sasuke's cousin, Hyuuge Neji, the heir of the Hyuuga clan, and Inuzuka Kiba, the heir to the Inuzuka dog demon clan, who was only here because he was best friends with the kitsune Demon.

She was sitting next to Naruto, who was sitting next to Sasuke, or more like ON him.

"So, Sakura-chan," the kitsune smiled at her, "where were you born?" She had to admit he had his 'cute qualities' but that didn't stop her from hating him.

"Don't talk to me,_ monster_." She snarled.

The whole table fell silent.

"..." The blonde blinked, his blue eyes showing hurt. He smiled shakily, looking down at the floor. "G-gomen..." he whispered. Sasuke's eyes flared sharinggan.

_Slap!_ That slap had come from someone completely unexpected.

Ino.

"Get over it, Sakura, Sasuke doesn't like you." She snapped, before smiling at the lovable tanned teen. "It's alright, Naruto, she's a bitch." The platinum blond snuggled against her new found love. (I'll leave it to your imagination)

The pink haired teen glared, standing up with a huff, her chair legs scrapping against the floor, as she stomped out.

"..." Everyone starred after her, apart from Sasuke who had busied himself with attempting to eat Naruto's neck, and discreetly rubbing his nipples through the thin material of his white shirt, much to his delight.

"Well anyway, how long have you two been together?" Ino giggled.

Their conversation continued for another half an hour before the new King dragged his new Queen up to their room to christen their marriage, in the most unholy way (;D).

Sasuke slammed the kitsune against the door, gnawing on his neck once again, abusing the love bite that he had made at the dinner table.

"Te-teme..." Naruto gasped, digging his nails into the pale back, drawing him closer as the large hand slid down to his ass, hitching him higher so their crotches were at the same level, before the evil Uchiha drove his hips against his loves. The kitsune screamed in pleasure, grasping him desperately.

They barely made it through the door way until they fell against the wall again. The uke hissed as plaster crunched under his back, but the raven's mouth smothered his, swallowing any sound that attempted to leave his lips.

Naruto mewled, his legs wrapping around his koi's waist, pulling them closer, his tanned fingers tangling in the navy blue hair, deepening their kiss.

Their tongues fought for dominance, as Sasuke tore off his husbands shirt.

"Ba-bastard..." the half breed hissed as they fell back onto the bed, "I-I liked that shirt..." he growled, glaring down at the raven, who was moving down his chest, before catching one of the pink nubs between his teeth.

He gasped, arching off the bed as his lover nibbled and licked his nipple.

"I'll buy you a new one." he purred between molesting his chest.

"A-ah!" the blonde writhed as a pale hand caught his straining member, massaging it through the silk material. With his other hand, the Uchiha slyly pulled out a pair of hand cuffs, securing his love's arms above him, to the pole headrest.

The sensation of the fabric combined with Sasuke's sinful movements pushed the kitsune. He moaned, bucking, desperate for that final release.

A disappointed moan erupted from his lips when his husband pulled away.

"TEME!" he screeched, "p-put your hand back down there and finish what you started!" He glared threateningly making the raven smirk

"Oh no, dobe, You're ready to cum, and I am too, seeing you like that would make me cum in a second, but I want to cum deep inside you, watching that beautiful emotion of love and lust in your eyes, the way your body twitches each time it is injected with my semen..." Naruto whimpered desperately

"Sas-Sasuke..." said boy shivered at the sexiness of his love. "Ju-just hurry...I-I'm gunna burst..." The black eyes glittered. He nodded, grabbing the strawberry lube before thinking differently, and throwing it out the window. "T-Teme!" He shrieked.

"Shh." Sasuke lifted the blondes hips up, pushing them so that Naruto's knee's were either side of his own head, his erect penis a few inches from his own face.

"A-ah!? Wh-what are you-" he was cut off with the raven slipping his tongue into his entrance, his hot tongue probing his body. He threw his head back, his sweaty blonde locks sticking to his skull as he writhed in pleasure, pulling him closer.

Sasuke smirked, digging his tongue deeper, rubbing against his lovers prostate, satisfied with the erotic moan that rang through the room. Naruto stiffened, his eyes sliding shut, mouth opening in bliss.

The original Uchiha rolled his eyes, immediately stopping

"NUU!" The kitsune screamed, struggling, yanking on the metal hand cuffs, writhing and twitching, desperate to get release.

Sasuke smirked.

"Having trouble dobe?" The blonde flinched before sending a death glare at his lover. He leant up, his shoulders dislocating as he sat up completely. The raven cursed. He forgot his smexy kitsune was double jointed almost everywhere. Suddenly Naruto threw his weight back onto the bed, wrenching his arms above him.

The steal hand cuff chain broke.

Sasuke's eyes grew before a seductive smirk slide onto his lips. Precum wept from his member.

"How sexy..." He whispered. The half breed kitsune pushed him back onto the bed, his hands still with the hand cuffs on, half of a broken chain, as he crawled up the raven's body.

"You teased me a bit too much." He purred, rubbing the bulge in his Uchiha's trousers. The prince jerked, unconsciously thrusting his hips up to meet the touch. "Naughty, naughty...." He smirked, licking the pale ear before leaning over, pressing play on his iPod (_I don't know why there's an iPod in medevil era, but there is_). Suddenly 'Love Game' by Lady GaGa pulsed through the room.

"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick." Naruto grinned, singing the words making his lover groan in anticipation as he ground their sobbing erections together.

The small tanned hands reached down, toying with the belt, sliding it off, then bringing it up, all the while the blue eyes were locked with the onyx orbs.

Sasuke jumped when he felt something tighten around his wrists. He glanced up and noticed he was in the same position, and predicament, that he had put Naruto in a few moments before. His hands were cuffed to the headboard with his own (traitorous) belt.

He gulped at the feral smirk that crossed the dobe's face. He crawled down his prisoners body until his face was directly in front of the Uchiha's crotch, that was bulging towards him, in desperate need of attention.

Leaning forward he caught the zip between his teeth, pulling them down painfully slowly. Sasuke hissed as the air reached his scorching hot member. Naruto reached forward, and completely undid his flies, pulling his trousers down a bit so his husbands crotch was completely exposed. The blonde smiled, fondly nuzzling the oozing dick before getting back to business.

He straddled his lover, pressing their lips together, as he reached a hand down and positioned the almost purpled headed penis against his entrance, lowering himself slowly. Sasuke's neck craned, his back arcing in pleasure, his eyes rolling back as Naruto impaled himself.

The Uchiha hissed, panting loudly as the blonde finally sat completely on top of him, his cock sheathed completely inside of him.

The black eyes gazed up at the kitsune, his golden hair plastered to his flushed face, sweat glistening on his skin, his furry fox ears lying flat against his skull in pain and pleasure. His plump lips were slightly parted, allowing soft puffs of hot air and moans slide between them.

Suddenly pleasure shot up the raven's spine, making his eyes fly wide open.

"Fu-fuck..." He hissed as the dobe rocked his hips against him, as he began a steady pace, tortuously slow. "Do-dobe...untie me..." He ground out, desperately yanking at the leather belt securing his hands but instead Naruto began to speed up, bouncing in his lap, his head thrown back in pleasure, his tanned hands splayed against the raven's stomach as he rode him, hard.

Sasuke shuddered, bucking up, relishing in his husbands loud moan.

After half an hour of alternating slowly then quickly, trying to prologue their orgasms, they both reached their limits.

The kitsune trembled, reaching down and grasping his own member, pumping in quickly, in time to his wild thrusts. That threw the seme over the edge as he watched his horny husband ride him, and jerking off on top of him. He flinched as he felt himself cum.

He arched, hissing the blonde's name as he coated Naruto's insides. The half breed came too, joining in the scream.

White semen splattered the raven's pale chest as the dobe came.

The black eyes glittered as he watched the tanned face as each stream of semen entered his body, streaming directly onto his prostate.

The kitsune flinched, another shot of cum hitting Sasuke's chest.

Naruto gasped, collapsing on his seme, taking deep intakes of breath. He reached up, shakily, undoing his lovers hands.

Immediately the prince, wrapped his arms around his preciously love. They lay together in bed, trembling as they came down from the explosive orgasm.

After 15 minutes of whispering loving words and sweet nothings (which meant everything) they snuggled together, slowly drifting off to sleep.

XXX

In the morning, the two newly weds stumbled down from the tower, and walked into the strangely silent dinning room.

Naruto's eye twitched as he hobbled over to his seat, using Sasuke as a walking aid. The large table stayed completely quiet, every person there biting their lip to keep them from laughing or sniggering.

Sasuke's mother was concentrating on starring at a piece of beacon, his father just starring straight ahead, it looked like he had had a brain overload, and Itachi, Sasuke's brother, was simply reading the newspaper, taking occasional sips of coffee, but the keen blue eyes didn't miss that every time the thin lips met the cup, they let out a knowing smirk.

But one person couldn't hold it in.

A small chuckle reached the sensitive fox ears.

"RIGHT! WHO WAS THAT?!" he shouted as the whole table burst into laughter. The kitsune huffed, glaring at the teme who caused all of this.

"Na-Naruto, I di-didn't know you had it in you!!" Kiba roared with laughter. Naruto's eye twitched, his entire face lighting up red.

"..." he huffed, sitting down next to Sasuke on the thrown, shifting nervously. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. What's for breakfast?" He asked, lifting the silver plater.

He dead panned.

There on his plate was a banana, with a crudely shape penis head at the top, with double cream coming out of the end.

"PERVERTS!!" He screamed, pointing fingers at everyone, who were in hysterics, before slumping in his chair, his entire face going scarlet.

"Dobe, eat your breakfast." The evil bastard next to him smirked while he ate his pancake.

"Huh?! Teme! You got pancakes!"

"Yeah, you got my banana." The pale lips tugged up in the corner at the innuendo

"...How about...you give me your pancake...and then I'll give you my banana to eat on later?" Everyone blinked before blushing themselves.

Naruto ended up eating the pancakes for breakfast.

XD

Fin!

* * *

**I had SO much fun writing this!! I watched Cinderella and kinda got the idea of a princess wanting to marry the prince but he went with a slave. **

**I love the idea of Naruto as a half breed demon because then I can have him with little fox ears and a tail!! **

**I hope you liked it! REVIEW!**

**Ooooh, and also!! I might make a few stories with Naruto as a half-breed, one especially for hotchocolatemilk (I think that's your name...PM ME!!) So if you suggest something, I'll write it for you!!! And you can have a cookie!!!**

**(I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors.)**

**LOTS OF LOVE!!**

**Anemone & Dokuro. **


End file.
